Headline News - December 2005
Qua musician beaten to death with flute Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-1 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Dec 04 16:16:56 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - A stevedore working the docks in the Resilience spaceport on Ungstir last night apparently didn't care for flute music.Windsong Moasi, a Qua flautist performing for spare change in the landing cavern, was interrupted several times by Uri Gorpov, who yelled at Moasi to "leave us be and save the wailing for the cats!"When Moasi refused to play elsewhere, witnesses say, Gorpov snatched the flute and proceeded to beat the musician to death. Gorpov is now in custody pending a hearing before the Ungstir Citizens Committee. Bamboo alergy claims Light Singer's life Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-2 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sun Dec 04 16:24:28 3005 NEW PARIS, LA TERRE - A Vollistan Light Singer is dead after exposure to bamboo fencing at the public gardens on La Terre. The Vollistan, named Volexis, apparently had a severe allergic reaction to the authentic bamboo used to make the fences that surround the gardens. Her airways became constricted and suffocated her before paramedics could arrive. Escher Greenway, a spokesman for the gardens, said, "This is the first incident of its kind at the gardens and we are, of course, quite saddened at such a tragic loss." Signs will soon be posted throughout the park, warning visitors of potential allergy issues. Lowered tray kills engineer Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sun Dec 04 16:36:07 3005 HESPERIA, MARS - The express shuttle from Sol Station to Mars arrived on schedule this morning, but one passenger didn't make it off alive: Coric Buck, an engineer making the commute.According to crew aboard the shuttle, Buck ignored repeated instructions from flight attendants that he should push his tray - serving as a data station for his computer - to the stowed position in the back of the seat ahead of him.Unfortunately for Buck, the shuttle experienced severe atmospheric turbulence on its approach over Olympus Mons, causing his head to pitch forward and the tray to pitch upward at a freakishly perfect angle to allow the tray's edge to crush his windpipe. He bounced back and then was struck in the temple by his own airborne computer terminal. Doctors say that was the fatal blow. History professor now history Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-4 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Dec 04 16:43:53 3005 ENAJ, SIVAD - Dunross Cameron III, a professor of history at the Royal Naval College, has died at the age of 50.Cause of death is unreleased at this time, although relatives insist it was natural causes despite SHIELD confiscation of a clear plastic bag, black leather belt, handcuffs, and prize Sivadian sheepdog named Abercrombie.Cameron published several books during his academic career. Most notably among them were "God, King and Country: A History of the Sivadian Monarchs," and "Blood Baptism: A Study on the Clawed Fist Fleet." Shuttle stowaway killed Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-5 Reported To: INN Reported On: Luna Reported At: Sun Dec 04 22:01:11 3005 FOUR CORNERS, QUAQUAN - A bounty hunter was killed today after he was discovered hiding amidst the crates on a cargo shuttle from Sol Station to Quaquan. The Lunite, known only as Spartan, was trying to conceal himself in the hold, wearing dark face makeup and dark clothes. But a security officer apparently spotted him grinning uncontrollably - and his unusually bright white teeth gave his location away. The security officer ordered him to surrender, but Spartan brandished a pulse pistol and fired at the guard. The guard was shot in the stomach, but managed to fire off as shot in self defense, striking Spartan in the skull and killing him instantly. Hacking attempts reported at deadly data node Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Mon Dec 05 01:49:40 3005 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Waldheim authorities say that two attempts were made this morning to hack into "Madame Angie's Fetish Room," an adults-only holosex site linked to the deaths of several datajack users.The first attempt seemed to come through the infomatrix from La Terre, while the second seemed to originate on Sivad. Both hacking efforts were thwarted by Waldheimer information security measures.Cordon programs have been further beefed up in the wake of these attempts, investigators said, so that the site remains effectively offline and out of reach. Crash claims pilot's life Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-7 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Mon Dec 05 15:39:43 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Ungstiri Militia pilot Vasily Andreiyvich Kreshkov died today when the rockhopper he flew toward chunk U-999 lost navigational control and crashed into a smaller bit of shattered Ungstir.Kreshkov, who once served in a joint squadron with the Sivadian Royal Naval Service known as the Flying Sharks, died instantly.The accident remains under investigation by the militia. Longvision speaks on Demaria status Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-8 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Dec 13 00:46:13 3005 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - The planet Demaria remains a vital part of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization and maintains open relations with most known worlds. That's the basic message from Tuftcheek Longvision, the newly elected president of the Demarian Planetary Senate, in a speech to the people of New Alhira today."We have suffered much as a people," Longvision said, "but we remain committed to the ideals of the OATO charter despite any problems that may have arisen in the past. We must understand that we are none of us perfect."The president was referencing the catastrophic effort of Sivadian health officials to treat Demarians afflicted with Advanced Thul Resequencing Virus, which led to riots and the overthrow of Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer.The planet is now ruled by a 51-member Senate, representing districts throughout New Alhira, with Tuftcheek Longvision as its first leader. Senators will face re-election each year. The Senate President's post is also filled each year. No term limits are in place.It remains to be seen what role tribals or Theorians might play in the planetary government. Sensor malfunction kills tech Posted By: Brody Article: DEC05-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Dec 13 12:48:35 3005 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - A Lunite engineer died today while trying to repair a glitch in a sensor console at Resilience's import inspection station on Ungstir.The engineer, Jamison Tertius Randwick II, died when he touched the tip of a metal spanner to what was thought to be a defunct polydenum conduit lead inside the console.The lead wasn't defunct, however. The sensor monitoring the lead, on the other hand, had gone on the fritz. Randwick died instantly from the energy pulse crossover, which left just a scorched spanner, a pile of dust and six synthetic teeth from Randwick's mouth. La Terre Conducting Census Posted By: Icarus Article: DEC05-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: La Terre Reported At: Sat Dec 17 03:14:50 3005 New Paris, La Terre - The La Terran Census Bureau has announced that it will begin conducting a census in January of 3006. A spokesman for the bureau announced that there have been various new settlements across La Terre within the past four years, and that current census data is simply no longer accurate.There are some vocal opponents of the census, however. Candice Meade, chair of La Terrans for Free Immigration, commented that, "This seems to be an effort on the part of the government to track the persecuted Vollistan population." citing La Terran policy proclaiming Terran Standard as the planet's official language.Current statistics estimate that La Terran population is at least several thousands greater since the last census was taken.INN Category:News